mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue series
The Rogue series of helicopters are a fusion of the Boeing AH-6 Little bird and the McDonnell-Douglas (now Boeing) MD-520 NOTAR (NOTAR means NO TAil Rotor). There are four variants of the Rogue helicopter, all used completely by Universal Petroleum in Mercenaries 2. They are highly maneuvrable and can move at relatively high speeds, they have very light armor and low lift capacity. Also, this is one of the easiest helicopters to land on a civilian Cargo Boat. It has a large window increasing the risk of the pilot getting shot. Rogue Transport Occupants: 4 (Pilot, plus three passengers) Armaments: N/A This is (arguably) one the most quickly and easily found helicopters in the game. Flying around Maracaibo and other UP-controlled areas, they are easily hijacked from outposts where they hover more slowly and lower to the ground. The Rogue Transport is the only rogue with 4 seats; all the other variants' rear seats have been removed to fit the armament. The Rogues are almost definitely the fastest and most smoothly controlled helicopters the Mercenaries can obtain. For the XBOX 360 and PS3, the hijack mini-game requires (respectively) a quick upward motion of the Left analog stick and repeatedly pressing the B or Circle button. These are the most commonly used helicopters used in UP Outpost missions. Combat Rogue Occupants: 2 (Pilot and 1 passenger) Armament: 14 Hydra rockets, two .50 calibre gun pods containing 600 rounds in total. The Combat Rogue is an armed version of the Rogue series. Available early on for completing all of the UP HVT's. It unfortunately runs out of rockets quickly, and has weak armor, meaning that later attack helicopters completely outclass it. The Combat Rogue is flight-wise identical in control to the Rogue Transport and only much less common, meaning that the Combat Rogue can be a dangerous weapon when used against and for new Mercenaries. It should be noted that the .50 caliber gun pods have a faster rate of fire than the Anti-Tank Rogue. Anti-Tank Rogue Occupants: 2 (Pilot and 1 passenger) Armament: 4 Anti-tank missiles, 600 .50 caliber machine gun rounds. Its title is self-explanatory. It carries four anti-tank missiles and two 300-round .50 caliber machine guns. The Anti-Tank Rogue is such a common UP helicopter; it might as well be the standard, when compared to the Combat Rogue. Find them near UP oil tankers/cargo ships. Also found patrolling the Maracaibo Airport Outpost and Cabimas outpost. It is functionally identical to all other Rogues. Rogue Assassin Occupants: 2 (Pilot and 1 passenger) Armament: 2 miniguns, 19 57mm rockets, and 2 AT missiles. This is the best helicopter UP has to offer. It can be viewed as the offspring of the Combat Rogue and Anti-Tank Rogue. It has two miniguns, a nineteen-shot 57mm FFAR pod, and two anti-tank missiles . This is a good solution to any player that wishes to make a quick and effective entry into combat, it remains effective even against heavier attack helicopters because of its ability to dodge dumbfire rockets and even the Anti Air Missiles of the Ambassador Gunship, the miniguns can also be very effective at destroying attack helicopters. Category:Vehicles Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Helicopters Category:Universal Petroleum